Lost Love
by Nakimochiku
Summary: Alucard is having weird dreams and thoughts. Alucard x Seras, Alucard x OC, oneshot, enjoy.


LOST LOVE

_I am one who is constantly inspired, but then, isn't everyone? In their own special way? Anyway, alucard is one of those few things who inspire me. So here it is started 3:44 of the 25th of February. and completed 5:19 the 25th of february_

He was betrothed once. Long ago, when he was still a prince. He was betrothed to a beauty like no other. She was sweet, cute and innocent in the purest of forms.

And that was why he had to have her. He wanted to taint that innocence. But he couldn't. Not when she said just a few words that made him, the most feared person in all of wallachia, crumble. He was cruel and evil, he wasn't supposed to melt at the hands of a maiden. But melt he did.

She really was pretty. Curly gold hair and honey brown eyes. He on the other hand, in his own opinion, was nothing special to look at. Yet she choose him anyway. Maybe it was for his money, or his power, but he couldn't help but block the thoughts of her being like that. He didn't want to believe she was cruel...

Like him.

_/ " I love you" she said smoothly, never faltering on her words. She looked up at him, her eyes speaking only truth._

_He examined her for a moment, emotions never showing. "I'm happy you do... I... love you too." words, spoken only to his mother. Only when he was a boy. And yet he had worked up the nerve to say it to a woman._

"_That makes me so happy, vlad, dear! So very happy! Let's be together forever." and she said that promise so willingly. She lead him away, like a love sick puppy._

_And he supposed he was happy.../_

Alucard sat bolt up in bed. What the hell was that?!

"Alucard? Are you okay?" seras was sitting beside him, holding the sheet to her chest, she stroked his face gently... lovingly.

Alucard smirked abit. "I'm fine police girl, go back to sleep."

Seras pouted. "I don't believe you. You've been doing that a lot recently. I'm worried about you."

Alucard kissed her pouting lips. "Don't be. I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Fine, fine. But I wished you'd open up to me." seras lay down again and alucard followed her, draping an arm an arm over her waist.

What was that truly? He searched his memory, but came up with nothing. Who was that woman? What was she to him? He had seras, he needed no one else. Maube it was someone playing a trick on him or seras, trying to see if he thought of other women...

Well, she had her answer now.

_/ he listened intently, as she played the piano, it was a beautiful piece, by a not so known artist, but it was still lovely, especially when it was her playing it._

"_Did you like it dear? I think it was a bit off." she said, looking abit put out._

"_It was wonderful, because it was played by a beauty like yourself." he said, kissing her temple._

"_You flatter me, vlad." and she laughed, it was like a hundred chiming silver bells, or the voice of the sweetest of song birds._

"_How is it flattery when it is the truth?" he said, kissing her again. He would do anything to be by her side. Anything at all, even face the devil himself._

_She smiled, with the face of an angel. "Thank you, dearest, thank you very much."/_

alucard got up more slowly this time, trying not to disturb seras.. Who was she?! He tried to wipe her from his mind. How could he think of another woman when he was lying right beside seras?!

But his mind didn't want to except he was already in love, his mind didn't want to except that he was now caught in the chains of love and that he was no longer free.

These were memories, he knew now. Of a happy time. When he had a woman on his arm. With sun-kissed hair and chocolate eyes. She was beautiful, he had to admit. But who was she?

"That's it, boy what is wrong with you?!" alucard turned to see the angry eyes of seras. "I'm tired of you telling me it's nothing! There is something wrong1 and I want to know what it is!" seras was sitting up now, not even bothering to hide her bare self. "Tell me honestly, are you fucking integra or something?!"

With that accusation, alucard knew one thing for sure. She was throughly pissed. "No nothing like that. I'm just... having these dreams, and their starting to get to me."

"Dreams?" Seras looked like she had calmed down enough.

"Yes dreams. There's a woman. And me and her are in love. I don't know her name, but she seems so familiar. This is back in my past when I was called Vlad."

"They are memories. You shouldn't get too worked up over them. Even if they scare you I'm kinda relieved, I thought you were cheating on me."

"At least you didn't say it's nothing serious. It scares me. You still remember the names of your exes right?"

"Well yeah... but remember, you have been alive for centuries, I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot the name of my last boyfriend after a decade or two." seras kissed him on the cheek. "It's nothing but a lost love, don't worry about it."

_OWARI!!!!!_

_Someone tell me if I should continue this? The womans name by the way is Celestine. She is my own character and you can't have her! Anyway. Cute little oneshot. RXR ONEGAI!!!! oh and by the way. Screw the not another hellsing coming along for a long time. There will be a lot more where this came from! _


End file.
